the Tale of an Authoress
by ko25OTAKU
Summary: Sakura is a famous authoress even though she's just a high-schooler. One day, she has to move because of family matters. This means new school, new people, new everything and of course, a new story. One problem: writer's block. SasuSaku


Summary: Sakura is a famous authoress even though she's just a high-schooler. One day, she has to move because of family matters. This means new school, new people, new everything and of course, a new story. One problem: writer's block. **Warning**: Japanese terms!

* * *

Chapter 1: Moving

Sigh. This whole moving thing is really tiring. Why did we have to move anyway? Oh, that's right. Grandmother. I'm not really that close to her, since we don't really visit her often. She has Alzheimer and starts forgetting things, it seems that she doesn't even recognize her own family anymore. It's not such a big deal for me, since, like I've said, I'm not that close to her. But, for my father, her son, it IS a big deal. She stays the woman who gave birth to him and fed him for all those years. Now, enough about the oldie!

Where are my manners? I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Haruno Sakura and I am moving because of my grandmother! Wait, I've already explained that part. Uhm… right, I am a famous authoress, but you won't find any authors under 'Haruno Sakura' though. That's because I use a different name, Fuyuno Yuki. Why is that, you ask? Well, I don't want to be stalked by crazed fans, that's why. Before you come to conclusions, let me tell you, I am a high school girl, just because I write good books doesn't mean I'm a woman in her thirties! Besides these things, there isn't anything interesting about me.

Right now, I am moving boxes that weigh more than I do. That's not a problem on itself actually, but while I've been doing this, I've been trying to think up a new story and it is not working! I had a great idea yesterday night while I was in bed, but as soon as I got up, I couldn't remember it. I hate when that happens, it's really frustrating!

"Sakura-chan! You can go outside and explore the new neighbourhood, we'll wrap things up over here!" That would be my dad with his deep baritone voice.

"Hai! Thanks, daddy!" After I yelled back, I set down my last box and went outside. The new neighbourhood looked quite nice actually. It's name is Konoha. I used to live in Suna. All you could see there was sand. It's nice to see something besides sand when you come outside. Tomorrow will be the first day on my new school. I wonder how it'll be. In my old school, I was one of the thoughies together with the Suna-siblings. It's not like we were feared by everyone, but more like respected. People wouldn't pick on others unless they wanted an beat-up from us four. I might not look like it, but I am quite strong. As I passed some shops, time passed as well and I decided to go home.

"Tadaima," I said when I stepped inside.

"Okairi", my mother said with her gentle voice, "dinner is almost ready, would you set the table please?" "Sure." Now, where is that box with the tableware... I'm sure I've seen it somewhere while I was moving those things. Aha! Found it! Stupid box, thought that it could get away from me huh. No one can get away from the almighty Sakura! Muahahahaha!

Our new house is pretty spacey actually. Not as spacey as a mansion, but more spacey than a poor man's house, I guess. After we finished dinner, I went to my room and decided to put my bed together since it was still a pile of wooden boards. No way that I'll let my dad do this for me. To be honest, he sucks at building things, every closet that he puts together ends up lopsided. We don't tell him that though, we respect the man's pride.

"Whew, there you go. One bed put together, please and thank you!" I threw myself on the bed and relaxed. After a while of relaxing, I decided it was time to snuggle in my bed and to get some rest, which I'll need tomorrow.

End of Chapter.

* * *

So what do you think? I kind of based the story on some book I've read not so long ago. Hope you liked it!  
I used to have a different account, but I was inactive there and abandoned my stories :3 No, I'm not going to tell you the name of that account ;)  
BTW; I need a beta-reader T_T

Explanation of Japanese terms:  
"Sakura-chan" = suffix to express affection  
"Hai!" = Yes  
"Tadaima" = I'm back  
"Okairi" = Welcome back


End file.
